In recent years, development of methods targeting RNA molecules such as mRNAs and miRNAs for detection of diseases and stresses is attracting attention. As methods for quantification and detection of RNA, methods using real-time PCR are known. However, their use for simple tests at clinics or for self-medication is difficult since they require expensive devices and high usage cost, as well as complicated operation.
On the other hand, a method in which RNA is detected by a rolling circle amplification method has been disclosed in Patent Document 1. However, this method enables only detection of a sequence at the 3′-end since the method uses analyte RNA as a primer. This method is also insufficient from the viewpoint of the amplification efficiency and the detection efficiency.